Talk:Subscription
F2P and Discovery Mode Discussion This section of the page purports to discuss/describe aspects of Discover Mode (F2P Mode), yet each item in the outline begins with a brief account of one of the benefits of being a P2P player. Each P2P benefit is indeed followed by a discussion of the F2P limitation. This is confusing, as the section is about Discovery Mode (F2P) and not about P2P Mode and its benefits. I have restructured the text so that the F2P limitation is presented first and the P2P benefit is presented second. I think this should be much clearer to visitors who come to this page and this section to find out about Discovery Mode and F2P mode. been bannished You have been banished because you sold DOFUS products witout any authorization.They banished my account without tell me what had happened to me,without offer me any fact to prove that ! And i m pay a member for three months with two months and a half leave .How they can do that ! I want my money back !I d rather to buy kamas from website than pay for member!That ll give me some kamas and this just pay for a letter for banished my account! -.- how can u go and ruin the game by cheating? i see their point, and banishing you is in the terms and conditions... P2p Im now f2p and I really want be p2p in Dofus.. I dont have internet thing in my bank card so I cant buy p2p. So it is legall to buy p2p code from someone els? Oh and just remove this post from here if i dont have "permission" to write here =) :If you trust that person you can do it that way, but be warn they need your login information, so if you get scam or hack its rather your fault for giving your private information. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me =) I chose that if i get member i dont buy it from someone els :D Because i dont want any risk This is a big risk becouse all servers got lot of scammers, it will help if you set enemies all scammers other players note. --Harjukki 16:41, 17 February 2009 (UTC) How much is a weeks membership? I looked on the website and it doesnt actually say, so how much is a weeks membership when you pay by phone? Reason is I dont really want to use my debit card to pay for it, and it just seems more convenient. 15:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I just tried with 1.95 pounds on my phone and I was told I had insufficient funds... er, a months membership by debit card is 3.90 pounds... someone explain how that adds up? 1 minute call charge is 15p... Im disgusted, 1st they dont tell you how much it will cost, then they charge you a hell of a lot more then you expect it to be? by the time you have made the phone call you cant take it back. There should be, somewhere at least, a PRICE. For all I know they could be charging 5 pounds for something I expect to cost <1 pound. Is there a law against this kind of bull? There is a law in many countries for that kind of cheating but if licence agreement of dofus deletes it some kind of way you cant do nothing about it. --Harjukki 16:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : I have spend a total of 7€ for the phonecall and a single week subscribtion! Thats fcking insane! DO NOT, DO NOT subscribe via phone! MadMaxxx (talk) 22:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC)